battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artillery
'''Artillery '''guns are lightly armored, mobile heavy guns. The units are ineffective up close, as their cannons are unable to effectivly hit anything under their minimum range. However they are effective against pactically any ground target and naval unit they can fire on without fear of counter attack, using their long-range cannons. They can blow tanks with ease, obliterate infantry clusters, destroy defensive structures, and, when in groups, can even sink ships . History Playable artillery guns are first seen in the BW mission, "A Line in the Sand". The Player is instructed to use them to eliminate the many defenses stationed at Tsar Gorgi's Airbase. Involvement Western Frontier Preacher PK-772 *Weapons: One 185mm Low-Recoil Cannon and one Heavy Machine Gun. The self-propelled Preacher Pk-772 artillery piece has the longest reach of any Frontier ground unit. It’s cumbersome movement is made up for by the power and range of its 185mm cannon Tundran Territories Weapons : Modified 12-inch naval gun and a .50 Cal (12,7mm) MG. To reduce manufacture costs, the Sue-122 Tsarkanon self-propelled howitzer uses a modified 12 inch naval gun from Gargant-class dreadnoughts. A number of these guns were stolen by Xylvania and are the basis for their Sarkol naval cannons. Solar Empire The charged Magneto-Rail launcher of the Type-9 “Far Reach” artillery piece accelerates superheated spheres of plasma to speeds that will launch them distances far in excess of the range of standard NitroPlas tank rounds. Anglo Isles The 8-cylinder revolver mechanism of the B-335 “Spudder” artillery platform was once prone to jam failure at high temperatures. Fortunately, it was discovered that the thermoconductive properites of fruit preserves make an ideal counterbalance to this very problem. Xylvania Modified gun of unspecified caliber, one 8mm MG. Developed from modified railgun technology, the powerful cannon on the Ubelmeister “Groz Bertha” is matched by the optics. This allows it to destroy opponents from a longer range, but the weapons system is very complex to produce and maintain. Iron Legion Sadly for the Legion, their battlestation project was completed too late to replace the crude, but effective, long-range parabolic firing platform that was the KriegFaust. During the Lighting Wars, it served to shell entire nations into submission and surrender. Strategy The best way to use Artillery is to attack enemies that are far away, however most enemies will move into attack range if you shell them first. Because of this the best thing to do is backup as the enemy advances toward you so they stay in range of your long-range cannon and you stay out of their attack range. Trivia * The Xylvanian artillery resembles an 88mm anti-armor gun, or FLaK 88, infamously used by the Wehrmacht in WWII. * The Xylvanian seems to have four wheels made out of a solid, rock-like substance. Another interesting fact about the Xylvanian artillery is if you look at the base of the cannon, it appears that the artillery could have the ability to turn the main cannon. * The Iron Legion's artillery gun bears ressemblence to heavy siege guns used in WWI. * Since this artillery uses a naval cannon, there is huge recoil, sometimes knocking away nearby infantry! * Artillery is one of the few armored units used by all nation the others are heavy tanks and fighters * The Anglo Isles artillery is a truck with a mounted revolving cannon. Category:units Category:Ground Vehicles